El Brillo De Tus Ojos HTF FlipyXFlaky
by zitzi333
Summary: Colocó su mejilla junto a la de ella. Se sentía tan suave, tan cálida y juraría que se podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo. Ella era tan tierna, tan linda y sencilla que de alguna manera extraña lo había capturado. Tan tímida pero estando ahí con él quiso demostrarle cuanto le amaba. One- Shot HTF FlippyxFlaky


_**El Brillo De tus Ojos**_

Colocó su mejilla junto a la de ella. Se sentía tan suave, tan cálida y juraría que se podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo. Ella era tan tierna, tan linda y sencilla que de alguna manera extraña lo había capturado. Su cabello era de un rojo profundo, espeso y enmarañado con un poco de caspa, su cuerpo era delgado y formado y su estatura corta que hasta necesitaba pararse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que lo amaba sin restricciones y sin importarle su problema, un problema llamado Fliqpy.

Ahora ahí la tenía, debajo de él, abrazándolo del cuello, pasando sus pequeños dedos de vez en cuando por su cabello verde. La tenía justo ahí, suspirando mientras pasaba sus labios hacia los de ella, eran tan delicados que temía lastimarlos. Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba y cómo la calidez de su cuerpo le calmaba. Él tenía su torso descubierto y llevaba el pantalón de franela de pijama y ella solo una camiseta negra que le había prestado para dormir, nunca se atrevería a verla si ella no estaba lista, pero no se quejaba, le era suficiente tenerla en su cama y junto a su cuerpo._** "Perdona no tener algo más "** _Dijo sonrojado "_**Espero te sirva para dormir, lo bueno es que eres lo suficientemente pequeña para que cubra" **_rió nerviosamente al verla solo con su playera favorita y mostrando sus delgadas piernas._** "N- No te preocupes. Qué bueno que eres tan alto… p- p- perdóname… en serio quería que esta fuera la noche, es- es- estaba lista, pero me da mucha vergüenza que me veas des- des- desnuda."** _Esto solo hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón por el amor que se sentía por ella.

Luego le besó, primero castamente y al ser aceptado pasó a ser uno lleno de sentimientos y emoción. Sus manos pasaron de estar en a los lados a posarse en la cintura de ella y poco a poco comenzaron a deslizarse por sus brazos y por su cintura de arriba hacia abajo. En ocasiones le avergonzaba que ella le tomara de las manos. "Son tan ásperas que temo te incomode cuando te tomo de la mano" le dijo una vez**. _"Nunca me incomodaría que me tomaras de la mano… creo que tus manos son bonitas, además tus caricias siempre son suaves"_**

Dejó caer su peso sobre ella, esperando alguna queja pero no la obtuvo. Se atrevió a bajar más las manos hacia las caderas de ella y subió sus piernas hasta ponerlas en su cadera. Ella comenzó a temblar, pero no paró el beso ni una sola vez, al contrario lo hizo más profundo y deslizó sus manos por la bien formada espalda, sintiendo las cicatrices y queriendo sanarlas con sus caricias. Fue él quien se separó y la miró directo a sus ojos carmesí, ella le correspondió la mirada sonrojándose un poco ante el brillo de esos profundos ojos verdes. Como si él pidiera permiso para el próximo paso y ella cerrando los ojos como signo de aprobación. El posó sus labios en su cuello y la comenzó a besar. _**"Me despertaste…"** _dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos _**"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"** _Dijo preocupado y sentándose en la cama pero sin dejar de abrazarla. _**"No… " **_Tomó sus labios y lo hizo recostarse sobre ella mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho debajo de la pijama. _**"Me avergüenza que**_ **_me veas… pero quiero estar contigo."_**

El comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente, debajo de la playera y la subió hasta quitársela. _**"Prometo no mirar…"** _dijo sin levantar la mirada de su cuello. Ella tembló hasta que sintió como el los cubría con la manta, pero lo que hizo que realmente se sonrojara fue sentir como se quitaba el pantalón. El volvió a verla a los ojos, ahora él también estaba sonrojado al tener piel con piel y solamente ellos. Su respiración se hizo más acelerada y casi podía sentir como el corazón de ambos se salía de su pecho**._ "Si te lastimo, promete que me lo dirás. Me detendré, no quiero hacerte daño." _**Dijo tocando de nuevo sus mejillas. "_**T- Tu nunca me lastimarías."**_ Y luego le dio un beso profundo mientras él comenzaba, primero despacio y haciendo que ella diera pequeños suspiros. Era la sensación más extraña pero la vez más asombrosa, era mejor de lo que ella pudo haber si quiera imaginado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio ese brillo verde, tan hermoso en medio de tanta oscuridad. El la veía mientras mantenía el ritmo lento, le encantaba verla con ese rubor en su rostro y su boca a medio abrir, tener su calor junto a su piel, sentir sus piernas sujetas a su cadera y tener sus manos en acariciando su espalda. Cuando ella puso sus manos en su cabello y tiró un poco él contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de ir más rápido, pero quería disfrutar el momento al máximo. Entonces pasó, _**"Te amo Flippy"**_ dijo ella y mientras se daban un último beso llegaron al punto máximo._** "Yo también te amo Flaky"**_ decía el chico mientras la abraza fuertemente junto a él.

Él volvió a ponerle la playera a su pequeña, traviesamente rozando sus dedos con su piel. Se acomodó a lado de ella para que estuviera más cómoda, al estar debajo de su espalda volvió a tomarla con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y entrelazaba sus piernas. Él la miró, ella lo miró y sonriéndole él depositó un casto beso sobre la pequeña nariz de ella.

Y mientras él trataba de conciliar el sueño algo sucedió. Él se encontraba en ese estado medio entre la vigilia y el sueño, ella dormía agotadamente sobre él, pero él pudo notarlo, no sabe si fue producto de su imaginación, un sueño, un efecto de la oscuridad o un pensamiento, pero lo vió. Ahí, a entre la puerta del armario y una cómoda había una figura que lo veía, no, que los veía, que siempre estuvo viendo mientras ellos hacían el amor y que estaba silenciosa, como vigilando. Él no se preocupó, solo le miró un segundo y luego calló dormido sin importarle nada más que la pequeña que dormía junto. Pero aun cuando se quedó dormido, esa sombra continuó vigilándolos, en silencio, hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado,es la primera vez que escribo esta pareja y de este tipo de historia, gracias por leer.


End file.
